Flurr
Opis Flurr to suczka mieszańca Border Collie i Owczarka Podhalańskiego.Mieszka na Dzikim Zachodzie lecz często odwiedza PP. Wygląd Ogólnie jest czarno biała. Ma żółte oczy. Ma stojące uszy i brązowy nos . Jest dość wysoka Charakter Flurr jest na codzień bardziej wyciszona . Tylko kiedy spotyka się z jakimś swoim przyjacielem jest wtedy trochę żywsza . Dla przyjaciół jest wesoła,żartobliwa i nawet śmieszna. Ogólnie raczej dobrze się z nią rozmawia. Przejmuje się rzeczą którą zrobiła źle . Stara się ją naprawić . Gdy na kogoś sie uwzie jest n i e z n o ś n a !!! '''Zazwyczaj się uwzina na kogoś który zrobił coś po którym ona poczuła sie źle. Wtedy chodzi za nim ,wypomina mu to caly czas . Bywa nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do młodszego rodzeństwa. Ale tylko dla młodszego. Czasem jej odwala pozytywnie . Bywa że robi żeczy których się potem wstydzi . Uwielbia spędzać czas z swoim team'em . Często razem sie wygłupiają i szaleją Podczas walki jest bardzo skupiona i pewna siebie.Stara się nie uzywać swojej mocy tylko na misjach. Umiejętności Suczka potrafi tkać wszystkie 4 żywioły i do tego też metal.Jest silna fizycznie lecz trochę kiepsko z siłą psychiczną. Nie widzi za dobrze w nocy , ale za to ma wyśmienity słuch. Potrafi pływać i wspinać się . Rodzina Janko-Tata Asie- Mama Jacko-Brat Wojo-Młodszy brat Felix-Młodszy Brat Relacja z Oddziałem Play Mają ze sobą dość napięte relacje... Często się ze sobą kłócą. Mają zawsze do siebie sprawe. Bywa że sie fochają na siebie. Janny Jej dobry przyjaciel.CDN Sarah Mickey Ubiór '''Na co dzień - Nosi często strój kowbojski lecz zawyczaj nosi czarną obroże . Ale posiada strój kowbojski Misson Paw- '''Nosi czarny strój i goggle z niebieskimi świecącymi elementami. (I ma w goglach noktowizor i ma normalnie swoje moce) Dubbing '''Polska wersja- ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Orginalna wersja- Halsey Cytaty Strach * Brak kontroli na sobą * Klauny (no może nie strach ale sie brzydzi nimi) Ciekawostki #Jest psim avatarem #Jest liderem w jej team'ie. #Pochodzi z Czech i ma czeski akcent #Kocha przywalać Play'owi swoim kijem baseballowym #Zachowuje się jak chłopak #Uwielbia historię i czytać ksiązki #Umie mówić nawet dobrze w języku czeskim,niemieckim rosyjskim .(uczy się hiszpańskiego) #Mimo iż ma brata bliźniaka jednak nie mówi że go ma . Stara się datę urodzenia uznawać tylko za jej . Udają że się nie znają.Jej relacja z nim jest skomplikowana. #Ma ucznia który ma na imię Kade (trenuje u niej amagie ziemi i ognia. #Jest zakochana w Antonio #Jest nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do młodszego rodzeństwa. #Jest mieszańcem Border Collie i Owczarka Podhalańskiego #W odcinkach pojawia sie rzadko #Jej najepszą przyjaciółką jest Alexy #Kiedyś musiała popełnić morderstwo i nie przyznała się nikomu #Raz gdy zabiła małego ptaszka przez przypadek inne szczeniaki zaczeły na nią mówić "Morderca Biografia Galeria = Flurr .png Flurr_sitting.PNG|ARCYDZIŁOOOOOO...Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Speedpaint będzie dziś :) Flurr_and_Dilara.PNG|CUDO!!..Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Dilara i Flurr. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018 Flurr V2.jpg|Uniform Flurr bend fire.jpg|Flurr tka ogień Flurr bend water.jpg|Flurr tka wodę Flurr bend air.jpg|Flurr tka powietrze Kasha and Flurr.jpg|Flurr i Kasha . Dwie potężne suczki . Flurr and Janny kiss.jpg|Janny całuję ją Flurr uniform V2.jpg|Cały uniform Flurr and Janny on a romantic walk.PNG|BRAK MI SŁÓW ....CUDOO!!Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Tydzień par :) Janny X Flurr :333333333333 Flurr bend earth.jpg|Flurr tka ziemię Flurr V2-0.jpg Flurr w stroju szefyfa ..jpg|W stroju szeryfa Flurr_with_sleeping_bag.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Dziękuję z cudeńko <3 Flurr_Piesek_miesiąca_wrzesień_2018.jpg|Piesek miesiąca wrzesień 2018.Narysowane przez Shiraz. SUPER <333333 Demon Flurr.png FlurrByToy.png Allur by Tot.png|Nad rzeczką :3 = Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mag Wody Kategoria:Avatar Kategoria:Avatarowie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Mag Ziemi Kategoria:Mag Ognia Kategoria:Mag Wiatru Kategoria:Dawny Mieszkaniec Południowego Plemienia Wody